We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together
by iAmDaRkErThAnBlAcK
Summary: Read So You Can Find Out . One Shot , Song fic . Rated K .Based on the song We Are Never Ever Getting Back together .


Jade's POV

"10" I Said ."Jade Sorry But I Need Space and I don't want to be with you anymore" He Said Beck Didn't open the door I was about to open the door on the second thought I didn't I got on my car started the engine and drove to my house

Beck's POV

"10"Jade Said "Jade Sorry But I Need Space and I don't want to be with you anymore" I Said as I Didn't open the door I heard jade's car start and she drove away  
"How About We Play That Game" I Asked "Ok" They Said Still Shock Cause I Didn't  
Open The Door Trina Sit Next To me Her Head on my Shoulder

NEXT DAY LATER…

Jade's POV

I Drive To My School I Got To Sikowitz Class Late Even Though Sikowitz is not there a minute after that Sikowitz Came In "Hi Little Earthlings And Jade" He Said That is all I heard Because I didn't pay any attention to what he was saying I was just staring at beck Cause I Love Him I Really do but I'm angry at him at the same time at him for not opening the door The Bell Rang And I Buy my Food got to a table far away from beck I Finished my food the bell rang I got to my next class and I started my car and I got home

NEXT 3 MONTHS LATER…

Jade's POV

I Drive To My School I Got To Sikowitz Class Almost Late minutes later Sikowitz came in  
"Good morning earthlings and jade" Sikowitz said "Today we will discuss about Acting"Sikowitz  
Said .I Fell Asleep Then I Heard the bell rang and I woke up then grab my bag and got out of the room buyed my lunch and sat on the usual table where the others are sitting "Hey How About we go to NOZU later after school then all of us are going to sing " Tori Said "Sure" Cat Said The Others nodded "How About you jade?" Beck asked "Sure" I Said as I got up . the bell rang and I got to my next class.

NEXT 3 HOURS LATER…  
**  
**Jade's POV  
**  
**Classes are done . I Grab My Stuff and got out of the class room I saw beck "Jade Can I talk to you" He Said "Ok" I Said "Baby, I Miss You And I Swear I'm Gonna Change Trust me Please Be With Me Again "He Said I was angry at him "No " I Said with rude voice . He just standed there for a few minutes . I Looked away at him and Head for NOZU I saw the others "Hi Jade" Tori Said "Whatever" I Said as I got to the table and waited for beck a few minutes later he got to NOZU "Hi guys: He Said " Okay Every body's here and we're going to sing First Me Second Robbie Third Cat Fourth Tori Fifth Beck Last Jade" Andre Said  
The Song Started and Andre Sang  
The Song Started and Robbie Sang  
The Song Started and Cat Sang  
The Song Started and Tori Sang

Then Beck Stand Got on stage then sang Nothing  
Am I better off dead  
Am I better off a quitter  
They say I'm better off now  
Then I ever was with her  
As they take me to my local down the street  
I'm smiling but I'm dying trying not to drag my feet  
They say a few drinks will help me to forget her  
But after one too many I know that I'm never  
Only they can't see where this is gonna end  
But they all think I'm crazy but to me it's perfect sense  
And my mates are all there trying to calm me down  
'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town  
I'm swearing if I go there now  
I can change her mind turn it all around  
I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words,  
And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred,  
So I dialed her number and confessed to her,  
I'm still in love but all I heard was nothing (nothing, nothing...)  
So I stumble there, along the railings and the fences  
I know if we're face to face then she'll come to her senses  
Every drunk step and path leads me to her door  
If she sees how much I'm hurting  
She'll take me back for sure  
And my mates are all there trying to calm me down  
'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town  
I'm swearing if I go there now  
I can change her mind turn it all around  
I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words,  
And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred,  
So I dialed her number and confessed to her,  
I'm still in love but all I heard was nothing (nothing, nothing...)  
She said nothing (nothing nothing)  
Oh I wanted words but all I heard was nothing  
Oh I got nothing  
Nothing  
I got nothing  
Nothing  
Oh I wanted words but all I heard was nothing  
Oh sometimes love's intoxicating  
Oh you're coming down your hands are shaking  
When you realise there's no one waiting  
Am I better off dead  
Am I better off a quitter  
They say I'm better off now  
Than I ever was with her

He Got Out of Stage and sit at our Table  
I Got Up got on stage "This One's for you Beck" I Said the last one in a rude voice then I sang we are never ever getting back together

I remember when we broke up, the first time  
Saying this is it, I've had enough, 'cause like  
We haven't seen each other in a month  
When you, said you, needed space, what?  
Then you come around again and say  
Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change  
Trust me, remember how that lasted for a day  
I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you  
Oooh we called it off again last night  
But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
To my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together Like ever...  
I'm really gonna miss you picking fights  
And me, falling for it screaming that I'm right  
And you, will hide away and find your piece of mind, with some indie record  
That's much cooler than mine  
Oooh you called me up again tonight  
But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
To my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together  
I used to think, that we, were forever ever  
And I used to say never say never  
Huh, he calls me up and he's like, I still love you  
And I'm like, I'm just, I mean this is exhausting, you know like  
We are never getting back together, like ever No!  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
To my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together  
We, oooh, oooh, not back together, we  
Oh, getting back together You go talk to your friends talk  
To my friends talk to me But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

I Got Out of Stage and Got Out of NOZU I drove home and I sleep

NEXT 10 YEARS LATER…

Beck's POV

I Was On The Church for my Marriage with Tori a Few Hours Later It Was Done And it was a Success and so is Jade's Marriage with Andre **(AN: I Don't want Jade marrying andre and beck marrying with Tori But many like it when they are paired together so I put it in even though I'm a bade fan)** and we lived happy


End file.
